Street Fighter : The 3rd Comic
by Skull.02
Summary: Followed on from the 2nd Malibu Comic, Ken's Death! Ryu's Loss!


Street Fighter No.3  
  
Reading the street fighter comics was a great help to the story. I chose street fighter for I know quite a lot about it. When I read them it gave a background to the game. I read numbers 1 and 2. Finding in the next issue Blanka would appear I really wanted no.3. I gave up looking for it and wrote a follow-up to Malibu's story line. Though I have changed the story a bit. Ken is not dead by the beating and stabbing by Sagat and Balrog but is in hospital and ready to pass out at any moment. Ryu thinks Ken is dead. It follows up right away, the last few lines said by the street fighter champion Ryu starts off the story. ( "Can't get eough of that Yum Spamfic"* *sang to rhyme of the simpsons can't get eough of that sugar crisp..  
  
I accept...  
  
"Ken! My oldest friend! NOOOO!" cried Ryu. He put down the blooded rag of ken's shirt. He wiped the crystal tears from his eyes. "Why Sagat! Why!" Ryu fell to his knees and lowered his head into his hands. Waterfalls fell from his eyes with the rare ken-blood fish. He stopped crying and picked up the cardboard box with ken's belongings. He closes each flap of the box carefully and then held it up in the air. Without thinking Ryu throws the box into the sky. FIREBALL! He shouts A huge blue flame appears in his hands and aims it strait up towards the box. " Ha-Do-Ken!" The flame grows bigger and he releases it in to the open space. The whole area around goes blue from the explosion. The tiny pieces of metal fall to the floor with the rubble. " Sagat You Never Learn! I'll Get YOU..."  
  
" Handsome fighters never lose a battle!" Both M.Bision and Vega charged at each other. The spanish man and the evil man jumped through the air, crossing each other and landing back facing back ten meters apart. A sudden three-lined rip appeared apon the chest of M.Bision. Blood poured out of the womb. " Very good young one, you managed to hit me. Now its my turn." Still back to back, M.Bision launched himself into the sky by a back flip. He landed in front of Vega and charged up his fist. " Yaaaa, feel the wrath of cold darkness!" Shouted M.Bision. A strait punch to the face sent Vega flying through the air, breaking his mask. Blood filled the sky like a bird. " Kids" He murmured as he put his hand down to help up Vega. He pulled as both men were now toe to toe. " You still have much to learn my new recruit" " I thought I had mastered the way a martial arts." Said Vega as he lowered his head. "Oh, but you have," replayed his master "You only need to prefect your skills. Train harder my young one and one da..." Before M.Bision could finish Balrog appeared on the computer screen. " Sir, sir you there?" " This better be good boxer, your life depends on it!" " Oh it is sir. Ryu has taken the bait, He thinks Kenny is in the heavens. Ha, Sagat is off to Japan for the tournament. I guess Ryu will be headin' for Tokyo right now" " Good work, come home immediately, I have a special assignment for you to do for me" WHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
  
A large green bag landed on the bed of Ryu with a jingle of keyrings and badges from went he was travelling the world in every tournament. He put his three best shirts in the main compartment of the bag. " I now know how you feel Chun Li, If only I knew back with your new job. If you don't get justice, Then I will." He stuffed his trousers into the bag and zipped it up. " You will feel the pain you have caused Sagat, not just for me, but Ken." Just then a familiar face appeared in the doorway of Ryu's bedroom. " I heard the bad news Ryu. I'm sorry about before. I was so certain on getting revenge the world ment nothing to me, I grew and I just didn't care" Said the women in blue. " Thank you Chun Li, Now we both have the same mission, to destroy M.Bision and his band of goons." " Yes Ryu but how?" said Chun Li. " Be beating them in the tournament. I have my eye set on Sagat, He will pay." Ryu sat down on the bed as he drank a shot-glass of German Vodka. " This will be a great chance to meet our old friends, Blanka, Do Lai, Guile, Cammy and E.Honda. This win will be for Ken and Master Li." Ryu picks up a photo frame from his bedside table. He looks carefully at the picture and laughs. " Not forgetting my old foe, Skullomania." " Skullomania... Wasn't that the guy who met you in the finals and almost had you beat" asked Chun Li. " Yep. It'll be fun this year" He said as a smile came across his face. " Fun, that super hero!"  
  
" Would the passengers to the flight to Tokyo please report to the front deck" said the person on the tannoy A huge figure walked over to the Collection bag point, Picked up his suitcase and jumped over to the front desk. The green beast let out a battle cry as he walked down to the plane. " Whooohahahawhoha" shouted Blanka. He sat down in his extended seat and tried to open a bag of sugared peanuts. " Sir would you care for those to be open" asked an air-hostess. He let out another loud cry. " Get ready people, we are taking off for Tokyo." Said the pilot. An agreement started to brew at the back of the plane. " I demand to have a first class seat" shouted the angry Sagat. " I'm sorry Sir we have no more space" " Then I'll make some space...Tiger!" An orange beam shot out of Sagat's wrapped hands. An explosion appeared killing three people in the first class area. " Now I demand I have one of those seats or no one gets off alive!" " Yes sir right away sir!" Sagat sat down in a huge red chair as he was given a glass of Champaign. " Cheers" *Its only a matter of time, The poor fools *  
  
Thank you for reading me story, in the comic book style. If you do wish me to continue this, e-mail me and I will Chow. 


End file.
